ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
This article is about the girl from Teen Titans. For the man from Tekken, see Raven (Tekken). How Raven joined the Tourney Arella, Raven's mother, was chosen to become the bride of the demonic Trigon. Abandoned by the demon rather than her becoming his queen (like most villains that follow this trope such as Darkseid), Arella was bent on suicide when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath (not to be confused with Astaroth), a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle. Special Attacks Raven Photon (Neutral) Raven fire lasers from her fingers, saying "Raven Photon!". Raven Charge (Side) Raven dashes forward with great power while bracing herself and saying "Raven Charge!". Raven Flight (Up) Allows Raven to fly for a short period of time. Raven Quall (Down) Raven says "Raven Quall!" and shoots two vortexes out of the ground to hit the opponents. Raven Shockwave (Hyper Smash) Raven says "Raven SHOCKWAVE!" as she channels her powerful energies into the ground, releasing a series of blue powerful energy columns that knock his opponent away from her with great force. Raven Clones (Final Smash) Raven says "It looks like I need my other sides for this..." and summons seven of her hidden selves (all with the same color schemes). Raven's hidden selves, controlled by the computer, then assist Raven, controlled by the player, for 14 seconds. Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Raven looks at the sky and says "None of my other sides have the power we need...". #Raven flies upwards saying "YOU ARE GOING BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!" then she smashes downward onto the floor of the Results Screen. #Raven has her hand covering her eyes while looking around saying "Even with your help I cannot defeat him!" then she rubs her stomach. Hidden Victory Pose Raven levitates into the air while a projection of a raven appears behind her while she says, "THIS IS NO GAME!" Trivia *Raven is the second member of the Teen Titans, but was the third member to be confirmed as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, after Cyborg and Starfire. *Raven is the only character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers to have one quote said in both a victory animation and a defeat animation. *Raven's Final Smash makes a huge reference to the Teen Titans episode called Nevermore. *Although she has her Injustice appearance in Tourney 2, she still uses her Teen Titans appearance in Guy's intro and ending (at least one of them), and in Tekken Raven's pre-rival fight cutscene with Guy and vice versa. In both games, she uses quotes from a mix of her generic "Teen Titans-style" voice and her alternative "Injustice-style" voice, with the latter being used for all of her original quotes. This makes Raven one of three characters to have two voices to be done by the same person, the other two are Alisa Bosconovitch and Pee-wee Herman. *A Tekken character with her name is set to appear in the sequel. *Raven was originally a hero in the first game, but is turned to a villain for the sequel. *Raven shares her English voice actress with X-23, Shareena, Pippi, Harley Quinn, and Blink the Mole. *Raven's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is the Red Cyclone aka Zangief. It is contirmed that her sequel rival is Guy, and her second rival is Saisyu. Category:Teen Titans characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Evil Aligned Characters